Naruto of the Sannin
by King of the Fallen
Summary: The 3 greatest ninja of all time are the grandparents of Naruto, so life should be good right? WRONG. Sarutobi lied and now he has to suffer the consequences. But what if he was saved, when the truth was told. Now he has a new shot at greatness.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto of the Sannin

I don't own Naruto or any of it's' characters. That honor belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. I will however own any OCs' unless otherwise mentioned.

Key

"Yo" talking

'Yo' thinking

"**Yo"** demonic talking

'**Yo'** demonic thinking

(AN: This story was originally thought up by drakohalo117, but he felt as if he would never get to it so he gave me permission to write it on his behalf)

* * *

Chapter 1: Madness, Solitude, Alcohol, and Suffering

* * *

In the office of Hiruzen Sarutobi three people stood. One was tall with pale skin long black hair and narrow eyes with purple markings around them. He wore a simple tan shirt in the style of priest robes with black pants that were taped at the ankle. He was Orochimaru no Orochi, the snake Sannin. The second was another tall man. He had a rugged face and long white hair bound in a ponytail, with red tear like streaks running down from his eyes. He wore a green kimono top and green pants with a red vest and geta sandals. He was Jiraiya no Gama the toad Sannin. The last was a woman. She had long blond hair that was tied into twin pigtails. Her face was soft but with a hard glint in her eyes on her forehead was a purple diamond. She wore a grey shirt with dark blue Capri pants and a green overcoat with the kanji for 'gamble' on the back. She was Tsunade Senju the slug Sannin.

All three were waiting for Sarutobi their old sensei to return to his office. They wanted news of their grandchild, and were getting very worried. It had been well over an hour since the sealing had taken place and Tsunade and Jiraiya were still crying lightly for the loss of their son and daughter in law. Orochimaru was crying for the loss of his daughter and son in law. They were hoping to soon receive good news about Naruto their grandson, so that they could take him and raise him the way he should be raised. With love and compassion, and proper role models so he can become a strong individual in whatever he chose to do.

Hiruzen walked into his office with a dour look on his face. He wasn't carrying anything which didn't bode well in the minds of the legendary three. Sarutobi just walked past them and sat down at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. This angered the three because he didn't even have the courtesy to acknowledge their presence. But it was Orochimaru who spoke first.

"Sensei what the hell are you doing and where is our grandson" he asked irritably.

"Naruto is dead. The sealing proved too much for his body and he died. I'm writing his death certificate now" said Sarutobi not looking up from his work.

All at once three things happened. Tsunade started crying and ran out of the room to find the nearest bar. Jiraiya just said he wanted to be left alone and went off to find some place dark and quiet. Orochimaru had the smallest physical reaction with a few tears running down his face. But we all know that in this world the unseen is often times infinitely more perilous. What no one else saw was that in Orochimarus' mind something snapped. Under all his grief at losing his parents, his wife, his daughter, his son-in-law, and finally his grandson sent his mind over the edge. Not irreparably so, but just enough that he became a different person than what everyone knew.

"Do you have the body" he asked calmly.

"No, I gave it a shinobi burial. He may have died a civilian but he was a shinobi though and through for his sacrifice" said Sarutobi.

'Than I'll just have to find another way to bring him back' thought Orochimaru. He disappeared via shunshin.

'That went better than I thought it would. I'm just glad they didn't check the orphanage. Soon young Naruto, soon you will become the perfect servant of the village loyal only to me' thought Sarutobi an evil smirk on his face.

* * *

(With Tsunade)

Tsunade crashed through the doors of the bar tears still streaming down her face. She staggered up to the bar and plopped down onto a stool.

"What can I get you miss" asked the bartender.

"Sake as strong as you've got, and leave the bottle" she replied in a choked voice. The bartender pulled out his best stuff and set it in front of her with a look of slight worry on his face.

"Anything you want to talk about" he asked leaning on his elbows in front of her.

"I just lost everything except for my husband. My only grandchild died, and I only ever got to see him right after I delivered him" she said her tears flowing in greater amounts as she started chugging from the bottle. The bartender decided to just leave her to her sorrows as there was nothing he could say to make her feel better.

* * *

(With Jiraiya)

The Gama Sannin strode through the desolate forest, his only companions the dead bodies that littered the area. He was in a depressed state of mind constantly questioning the wisdom of letting his only son kill himself in the process killing his only grandchild.

"Never again…never again…never again will I socialize with other people. The bonds only lead to pain, and I'm tired of all the pain. For the rest of my life solitude will be my only companion" he whispered to himself with silent tears streaming down his face.

He strode away silently vowing to himself that his lecherous ways would end, and that Konoha would never see him again. He exited the gates without looking back once his destination completely unknown, not that he cared. He just wanted to be alone, forever wallowing in his self pity.

* * *

(With Orochimaru)

"I will find some way to bring him back. He never had a chance at life, but I will give him that chance" said Orochimaru to himself as he began filling a dead convict's body with a green substance and watching for any reaction.

* * *

(Two years later)

Naruto Uzumaki a young blond orphan sat alone in his room in the orphanage, if it could even be called a room. It was adoption day and every other child was allowed to roam around and see if they can find any parents that would be willing to take them. However every month whenever adoption day came around he would be beaten until he couldn't move and then thrown into his 'room'. It was a tiny cupboard that was filled with brooms and mops.

As he sat he silently cried knowing that any noise he made would result in an even bigger beating. He cried for himself, he cried for his family that he never knew, and he cried for all those who are orphaned like him. Naruto while young was not stupid. He noticed the looks he got and he noticed what was said about him. Every day they called him demon boy, damned fox, and Kyuubi brat. Whenever he could he snuck out of the orphanage and into the library to read. His jiji san had taught him how to read simple books already, but he wanted to expand upon that.

He started reading more complicated books as he got better. Then he got to reading really advanced books and using the dictionary to look up the words he didn't understand. Pretty soon he had achieved the reading level of a chunin rank shinobi, or a very well learned civilian. From there he looked for any and all information on the Kyuubi, until he struck pay dirt. He learned everything about all the bijuu and found the only way to defeat them was by sealing. After he read that it was easy to put two and two together, and so he cried. He knew why they hated him, why they beat him, and why he was alone.

'Jiji why didn't you ever tell me? You know how I really am, so you know I could take it. You know how badly _I_ want to know. It's not fair' he wailed in his mind feeling betrayed, and unloved.

* * *

(With Sarutobi)

"You have been keeping him under oppression correct" he asked the matron in her office.

"Yes but I still don't understand why you pay us to treat him so badly when you yourself treat him so kindly" she said taking that months bribe to treat Naruto worse than a criminal.

"Think about it, he is treated like shit by the village, the _entire_ village, but the hokage treats him like family. What would that do to him" asked Sarutobi with a sick grin.

"It ties him to you on a leash of false compassion. But where does that leave the rest of us? Just because you treat him kindly doesn't mean he'll show the same to his tormentors" she said with a raised brow.

"Ah but that is where the genius comes in. I teach him to look past their hate to try and earn their respect. No matter how much he is beaten, or abused he will not retaliate so he can show them they are wrong about him. He becomes loyal to the village to make me proud, to the point that he will give his life for it in a single instant. The only loose end left to tie up is Orochimaru, but I can take care of that soon. His constant experiments are worrying the people, so I can use that to execute him. It's a loss to our power, but Naruto will eventually make up that gap and more" said Sarutobi.

"You are one sadistic old man, I like it" said the matron with a sick smile of her own.

"I have one last task for you on the day Naruto turns three I want you to kick him out onto the streets. I will pay you a full years worth as compensation but it just isn't enough to be treated this way in the orphanage. He has to know that no matter where he is he will be hated" he said.

"Consider it done lord hokage" said the matron. Unknown to both of them however they had two eaves droppers. One was Atsuko Haruno the younger sister of (ironically) Akira Haruno the clan head. Atsuko often volunteered at the orphanage because she loved the children. Akira however hated children with a passion. Her name meant bright but she was the exact opposite. She treated her own two year old daughter as if she was the worst mistake of her life. If it wasn't for Atsuko the child would have probably killed herself by now. Atsuko loved her and treated her like a daughter of her own. Little Sakura loved spending time with her aunt, and she learned many things about life. She always went to her with her problems instead of her mother.

Atsuko was beautiful with long deep pink hair that flowed down her back like the waves of an ocean. She was petit, but not overly so, and she was tall. She stood at 4'5" and her figure was to kill for, for her age (she is only 10, while Akira is 24). She was considered a beauty with almost no compare. She was quiet and when she did speak it was with a soft yet strong voice that commanded attention no matter what the volume.

Her sister was the exact opposite however. She was overweight, and short. She had almost no breast, and never tried to exercise. She was loud and often times had to shout to be heard.

The other eavesdropper was Hitomi Hyuuga. She was the wife of Hiashi Hyuuga the clan head. She was as beautiful as her name suggested and had a personality that matched Atsukos'. She also had a similar figure, but she was about a foot and an inch taller. She loved and doted over her daughter Hinata and often brought her along with to the orphanage so she could play with some of the children. But unfortunately for her none of them played with her. They were all jealous that she had a family and they didn't, so they teased and tormented her. She never told her mother of course, but she was becoming shy and introverted because of them.

Both Atsuko and Hitomi had come to play with Naruto today, and Atsuko was going to adopt him if she could. However when they didn't see him they went to ask the matron where he was. They heard every word Sarutobi had spoken and both were disgusted by him. But there was nothing they could do to stop him, and they both now knew that he would never let Naruto be adopted or shown kindness. It burned them inside that they had ever trusted such a vindictive, depraved, evil bastard such as him. But they did know one way to help circumvent his plans…Hinata and Sakura. Sakura listened to Atsuko more than her own mother and wanted to emulate her in every way. So she wanted to become a kunoichi just like her 'aunty'. Atsuko could tell Sakura to be as kind as possible to him, to show him that he is not alone. Hinata needed a friend…or something more. Hitomi knew that if she told Hinata to become his friend she would, and she would gain a dependable friend.

"Atsuko we need to help Naruto" said Hitomi at the front door away from everyone else.

"I know, but we can't directly. We have to use the children. Hopefully they can keep him from falling under Sarutobis thumb" she replied as they left.

"We can only hope" said Hitomi as they separated.

* * *

(Three months later)

Naruto stood stock still in the middle of the room as the matron tied his hands up above his head. His face was completely unreadable. He knew what was going to happen because it happened a thousand times before. It was someone's birthday, and he was the piñata, just like always. It had become so routine he started moving out of reflex, holding his hands above his head while the matron tied him up and hoisted him into the air. His eyes glazed over as they passed around the lead pipes, just like every other time. Then the pain began. They smashed his ribs and shattered his knees. His face became covered in blood as his teeth were knocked out. His eye swelled shut as they pounded on his back. He never screamed, never winced, never made any single indication that he was in pain. He was too used to it to show any pain.

About ten minutes later the children were done beating him and the adults were passing out bags of candy to everyone that participated. There was only one girl who didn't get any, and that is because she refused to participate. She was about a year older than him with brown hair and eyes. Her hair was always styled into two buns on her head.

"Why do you let them hurt you like that" she asked quietly, not expecting the answer he gave her or any answer at all. She had thought he passed out from the pain and that's why he never screamed.

"Because I have no reason to stop them, I am unloved by everyone except for the hokage. All my pain stems from my origins, and there is nothing I can do to change that. Besides if I try to resist they just hurt me all the more. Better to be compliant and suffer a little than to be belligerent and suffer much more" he said confusing her.

"Umm what do those two big words mean and how do you know them" she asked.

"Compliant means I let them, and belligerent means I resist. I used to sneak out to the library a lot and read the dictionary to help. I'm a lot smarter than they give me credit for" he said just as quietly. Unfortunately one of the workers heard him.

'Looks like we may have to speed up the hokages plan a little bit' he thought as he whispered to the matron what he heard.

* * *

(October 10th)

Naruto slept somewhat peacefully in his 'room', when he was all of a sudden woken up by a crash. He looked around wildly to see what was wrong only to see the matron in a blind rage. Before he could even register what was happening she grabbed him by the hair and started wailing on him. He didn't scream, not even a single peep. It enraged her more and she beat him that much harder. A few minutes later she was done and panting but then a sadistic grin stretched across her face.

"Time to make you really pay. I think the villagers would like a nice few hits on the demon" she said dragging his bruised and battered body to the entrance of the orphanage. Naruto just sat there ready to accept his fate. He didn't care anymore, because he knew that no one loved him. No one cared, not even the hokage, because if he did he would have put an end to this. His heart shattered, and his will turned to dust as he was thrown into the rainy streets.

Meanwhile six people awoke with a tremendous start, their hearts felt like they were no longer there.

'What is this feeling of despair? Why did it come all of a sudden? WHY DO I FEEL LIKE I SHOULD HAVE STAYED IN KONOHA' yelled Tsunade in her head as she panted.

'Why do I feel as if I made my greatest mistake ever? Why do I feel like carving senseis heart out with a dull wooden spoon' thought Jiraiya sweat running down his brow.

'How is this happening? I thought I killed my emotions to bring back Naruto? And why do I feel as if my efforts shall forever be in vain' thought Orochimaru as he looked over some notes trying to calm himself down. He was close; he could feel it in his bones. Soon he could return to Konoha with Jiraiya and Tsunade proudly to raise his grandson with honor. He never knew just how wrong he was.

'My…heart…it feels as if 1000 needles are ripping through it at one time. Why am I feeling this' thought Hinata as her mother came into her room to see what was wrong and to comfort her daughter.

'No…this despair, sensei said it only comes around when you know an ally has broken. Naruto' thought Atsuko with a few tears running down her face.

'Ahh this pain…aunty said something about friends being hurt when you feel like this. Maybe that boy she always talked to me about it hurting. Oh Naruto kun I hope your alright' thought Sakura as she tried to drift back to sleep.

As all of them dealt with the feeling in their own way Naruto lay in a pool of his own blood, letting the rain wash it away down the gutter. A few tears ran down his face masked by the rain, as he vowed to himself, that he would never shed a single tear again. He let the last one fall as blissful unconsciousness took him. His final thoughts before the blackness was complete were,

'I wish somebody would love me.'

* * *

Yo thymistacles here with yet another new fic. This one was created by one of the greatest authors of all time, dracohalo117. He gave me permission to write this story for him on the grounds that he was afraid he would never get to it. So now on behalf of him, I present my latest masterpiece. Also another good author to check out is rainbow soul sista. She's as crazy as I am, but damn funny too. Check out her stories and review them, OR FACE THE WRATH OF 10,000 DEMONS COMMANDED BY ME. Also if you'd like to fax me press the star key. You know the drill review or flame I care not which, ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

TEMP HIATUS. I have decided to take a small break from all of my fictions and reread my older ones to make corrections to them. I intend a massive overhaul to the older chapters and will update them after I have finished.


End file.
